


dead man walking

by gayshipsyayships



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Demon, M/M, Smut, Suicide, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshipsyayships/pseuds/gayshipsyayships
Summary: his mind was so consumed with demons that he ended up becoming one. now he needs to know how to become human again.





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Back The Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616272) by [Joshsabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshsabs/pseuds/Joshsabs). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how I even plan to start this out but hopefully half of this makes sense as I get the story moving.
> 
> trigger warning// dark thoughts, mention of a suicide attempt, death, self harm  
> proceed with caution. stay alive.

his heart was always hurting. and that's what drove him insane. 

it drove him so insane that it caused him to attempt to take his own life. he woke up, alone and left in the same place he was before he attempted. so obviously it failed, or at least he thought it did, and with that he was punished. to this day he still has no idea why this happened, but it continued to put the thought it in head that suicide was selfish. he continued to walk on earth, knowing that he couldn't ever leave.

a week later, he started noticing changes. more notably, the self-inflicted scars on his body were disappearing and even the bruises he would get at basketball practice would disappear after a day, or in some cases, they don't show up at all. the only thing he heard regarding this was said in his head. 

"clean slate." a deep voice in his head said. he didn't know what to think, but he felt it wouldn't last long.

things got even more strange as time went on. he started not to feel physical pain, you could stab a knife into his hand and he wouldn't feel it. it would even heal within minutes, no matter how bad. he felt that wouldn't last long either.

whatever happened that night of his failed suicide attempt, just seemed to make things worse for him. he knew things were happening, however, unlike everything else that happened, this final thing was the worst to happen. or more like, this final  _form._

this form was what he feared most. even before death, he seemed to have an idea what it looked like and that terrified him. it scared him enough when he saw this form standing directly in front of him, but when he became this, it horrified him to the extreme. 

he called it his demon form, more formally named as _blurryface._

a black toxin, it felt like the texture of chipping paint, covered his hands and neck. it choked him, it wouldn't let him scream. it was under his nails and coating his skin. it turned his blood black, each crook and vain growing dark as the light seeped away. the vains under his eyes popping out in significance. however, what scared him the most, was his eyes. 

they say the eyes hold the key to the soul, but his eyes were no longer his beautiful brown anymore. when he first looked at himself in a mirror, he had to blink a few times to see if it was real. 

they were red. a blood red. he watched as a murky black smoke covered and changed him eyes from brown to red in a dramatic instant. 

he didn't die that night of his suicide attempt, no, he became something much worse. he became the living form of his demon. and that was when tyler joseph knew what he really was.

a dead man walking.


	2. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler hates the first day, but then he meets josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// none  
> proceed with caution. stay alive. 
> 
> sorry this took so long, i hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> also if there are ever any trigger warnings during this story please let me know and i will put them in.

_— present day // 2006_

the first day of school was two weeks after tyler had first seen blurryface. he hadn't been around many people, besides his family, so he was anxious to see what would happen. he didn't want to see what would happen. he already had enough stress for himself, he didn't need something like a demon trying to take over and kill everyone. in all honesty, tyler didn't want to know what blurryface was capable of.

then, he finally was at ease and he calmed himself, but it didn't last long.

"tyler!" the sound of his brother, zack, came from the other side of his bedroom door. "mom said you need to get up! first day of school today!"

the nervous pit sat down in tyler's stomach again and it all came rushing back to him at once. first day of school. first day of basketball tryouts. blurryface. _blurryface. **blurryface**._ his thoughts were interrupted when zack jumped ontop of tyler in his bed.

"zack!" tyler yelled, pushing his brother off him. "come on man!"

"get up now or dad's going to be pissed. let's go!" zack said, standing up from the floor and shaking him awake.

"i'm up. now get out of my room."

zack scurried out of tyler's room quickly, shutting the door behind him. tyler groaned and pushed his head further into his pillow, the thoughts of today's future events rushing back to him. he didn't want to go to school today.

tyler got up reluctantly, slipping on his clothes and heading downstairs. he walked into the kitchen, his mother smiling at him while his father and siblings sitting around the table eating breakfast. tyler's face remained still and stagnant, walking to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

"ready for tryouts today, tyler?" tyler's dad spoke up from the table. tyler felt the same sinking feeling in his stomach again and a knot closing up his throat, but he threw on a smile anyway.

"ready as i'll ever be, dad." tyler said, almost straining to fake his enthusiasm. it convinced his dad however, as he smiled at him. "i've been practicing all summer for this."

"me too, dad." zack spoke up from the table as well, glancing at tyler before looking back at his dad.

 _'he knows you're a lie.'_ the dreaded voice murmured in his mind. _'you can't let him know. he would be terrified of you, tyler.'_

as much as he wanted to tell him he was wrong, he still had the self control to ignore him. he couldn't tell his family, they wouldn't understand. he wanted to keep his family safe, and if anyone was going to figure him out, tyler would place his bets on zack. his brother knew him and he knew him well, with him being about two years younger than tyler.

time went faster than tyler thought because the next moment, the siblings were rushing out the door and onto their bus. tyler stepped on, preparing for someone to call out his name. somehow, he wasn't prepared enough since right when he got on the bus, mark called out his name from the second row. tyler let out a sigh of relief as he sat down next to him, knowing he won't get to face anyone incredibly threatening until he hit the front doors of the high school.

mark eshleman was the closest person tyler could call a best friend, heck, he was tyler's best friend. he was the only person tyler felt he could be himself around. however, he's the only person who could probably read him as well.

"hey, man!" mark said, moving his backpack to his lap as tyler sat down on the plastic bus seat next to him. "first day of the last year. are you ready?"

"honestly?" tyler said, feeling a bit of worry off his shoulders as mark greeted him. "not at all."

"you know what, neither am i." mark slumped in his seat. "oh! what's your first class?"

tyler thought for a moment before taking off his backpack and opening it up, pulling out a while paper. it was his class schedule, with seven classes in total. chemistry, english, his free period, calculus, humanities, choir, and health. honestly, most of these classes he was happy with taking. he just wasn't sure if he wanted everything stacking on top of each other all at once.

"i have chemistry first period." tyler said, leaning over and looking off mark's schedule. "we have the same free period together though."

"and health. ew."

"doesn't seem that bad."

"honestly, i just don't want to be in the same class with you and all your basketball friends." mark said, rolling his eyes. "it would be a nightmare."

"they aren't that bad." tyler said, but he knew mark was right. the latter gave the boy a side glare and shoved his schedule back in his pack.

the bus finally rolled up to the school and tyler's worry filled him again. mark looked at him skeptically as they began to file off the bus.

"hey, tyler—"

"yo, tyler!" mark was cut short as his attention and tyler's turned to one of tyler's main basketball friends running up to him.

caleb masters, one of the best basketball players in school (next to tyler, according to his dad) and tyler's teammate. he made tyler anxious. he was the reason tyler was so big at school. caleb had it imprinted in tyler's mind that he had to keep an image up at school and to stay popular, and the only way to do that was to hang out with all the basketball players.

in all honesty, tyler hated it. he felt he couldn't be real with them and that he wasn't just putting on some fake show for the school, but for his teammates as well. you were supposed to trust your teammates, right? they were supposed to be like family, weren't they?

 _'don't let them down, tyler.'_ blurryface's monotone voice spat again.

"come on, dude." caleb said, pulling tyler away from mark with each word.

"sorry, mark." tyler said, feeling horrible that he was leaving mark this fast on the first day. "i'll talk to you later!"

"don't worry about it!" mark said. "i'll see you at free period."

and with that, tyler was pulled into the large group of his basketball teammates and started walking and talking with them. tyler threw on a fake grin, something he always found himself doing nowadays. he felt a few people clap him on the back as he highfived others.

"yo, tyler, we have chemistry first period together." caleb said from beside tyler. "and health too. i heard mrs. ross is a bitch."

"she's only a bitch if you act out in her class." tyler said, feeling his heart drop a bit. he hated talking bad, but he had to relate to them right? the guys laughed and tyler held that perfect smile for them.

they all walked into school, tyler and caleb still leading in front. the walked down the hallway, each of them going to their locker until tyler and caleb were left. caleb followed tyler to his locker as the latter opened and placed his bag inside.

"dude, check it out." caleb started tapping tyler's shoulder until he turned around. tyler followed his finger to a familiar blonde girl standing across the hall. "she's back, man."

it was jenna black, the girl tyler had a small crushing on since freshman year. he liked her, but not as much as everyone else thought. people like caleb thought tyler was practically in love with her, but tyler wasn't swooning over her as much as they thought he was. he thought she was pretty, her blue eyes and blonde hair were practically perfect for her. he thought her personality was amazing, she was probably the kindest girl he had ever met.

he was close with jenna but it was just as a friend. with tyler, it was nothing more than a simple crush.

"you should go say hi to her man!" caleb said, playfully slapping tyler's shoulder as he shied away a bit.

"oh god no." tyler said. "just respect her space. i'm sure i'll see her later today."

"alright, you pansy." caleb rolled his eyes. "i'm telling you. this is the year you ask her out man. if you wait too long she's gonna think you aren't interested."

"i've been waiting since freshman year, i'm sure she can wait longer."

"whatever man."

tyler finally huffed out in slight annoyance and frustration, wishing caleb would just leave him alone, but he remembered he had first period with him and it was coming back straight away. he closed his locker and followed next to caleb as they walked up to the second floor for chemistry. the team gathered around the two again just as quick and tyler felt himself fake laughing once more.

the rest dwindled away as tyler, caleb, and two other teammates walked into chemistry. tyler sat down on one of the stools at a two person table all the way in the back. caleb sat next to a girl across the aisle from tyler and tyler realized he was all by himself.

"i bet she'll be all over me by the end of the week." caleb leaned over the tyler and chuckled.

he forced a smile on his face, watching the amused one from caleb fade away as the class started. tyler's forced smile faded quicker and it settled into an uncomfortable grimace. he turned back to the front, his eyes landing on a boy standing in the front of the classroom next to the teacher. tyler didn't seem to recognize him, although he feels he would probably remember someone with bright pink hair. tyler began to wonder why he was here. he heard quiet snickers and giggles around him as people looked at the pink-haired boy.

"class, my name is mr. townsend and i will be the chemistry teacher this year." mr. townsend said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. tyler watched as the boy fiddled with his backpack straps. "also, this is joshua dun. he goes by josh and he's new this year. so give—"

"a senior coming here for one year? why didn't he just stay where he came from?" a random voice said within the class of students, making josh look up.

"long story." josh blurted out before he seemed to know he was doing it.

"tell us then. we got time." the same voice said, making some of the class laugh. josh's head looked down as he fiddled with his shirt this time.

mr. townsend spoke up again, saving josh from having to speak. "as i was saying, give josh the same respect you give anyone else."

the class murmured quietly.

"so, josh. why don't you go take a seat next to tyler over there and we'll get started in a moment." mr. townsend pointed to tyler, who was still watching them. tyler waved nervously, slightly taken aback that the teacher put the new kid next to him. "i'm sure tyler could help you get settled down. is that right, tyler?"

"absolutely, sir." tyler replied meekly.

the class grew quiet again as josh made his way to the back to the empty seat next to tyler. the class laughed quietly at josh and tyler knew full well that they were judging him. he was definitely going to hear about this later from caleb.

as josh plopped himself down into the stool, he set his backpack down and stared to the front. tyler noticed josh avoided eye contact with him. _he heard the voice inside his head screaming at him not to speak to him._

but he ignored it. tyler didn't feel bad for josh, he didn't want josh to feel like he couldn't talk to tyler either.

"hi." tyler said, getting josh's attention as he slowly turned his head to him. brown eyes met brown eyes and tyler could feel a bit of his anxiety getting to him. "i-i'm tyler."

"i know." josh said. "i-i mean, i'm josh."

tyler felt himself genuinely smile at the pink-haired boy, and he smiled back. tyler stuck his hand out and josh shook it.

"if you ever need anything, just talk to me." tyler said, smiling as he felt the little bit of nervousness dwindle away. "i'll be here, josh."

"thanks, tyler."

 

 

_'you shouldn't have done that, tyler.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if i being honest, i didn't set a general age for madison and jay, i'll leave it to you guys.
> 
> this was also written really sloppily so i hope it's enough to understand and not too much.


End file.
